


O I L

by BARALAIKA



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Crush Fetish, F/F, Gore, Hard vore, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 21:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10258559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: There's a rumour floating around the other machine lifeforms lately: 'Devour the body of an android to gain eternal beauty'.Such nonsense. But Simone tried anyway.





	

_Beautiful… so beautiful…_  
  
She started with her legs– caught them with twisted bio-metal teeth to stop them kicking. The screech of cable and metal snapping paled in comparison to the scream that pulled 2B’s lips apart and bellowed from her mouth. Oil and suspension fluid spurted from her fresh stumps and the stench made the machine flinch hard enough that she dropped 2B to the ground as she struggled to swallow.  
  
It was vile.  
  
Her systems flared in protest, but… it had to be done. 2B was trying to crawl away while calling pointlessly for 9S’ broken body that her she was compromised, her system functions were jammed; Simone’s spider-like limbs needed only a single step to catch up with her pathetic progress and the machine’s maw scooped her up completely in a single sweep. It was a tight fit– without her legs, 2B fit inside snugly, her fresh stumps nuzzled up against the bizarre creature-like consumption port portion that hid beneath the machine’s plated ballroom gown. Yet it was hard. So hard.  
  
She held 2B there, feeling her thrash and writhe until slowly, she started to close her mouth… and felt the smooth, pretty little android body press against her as if she could stop it somehow. The first thing to go were 2B’s arms, snapping beneath the pressure as she tried to hold it open. Teeth sunk into the soft silicone-flesh of her hips and soon after came her tits, pressed into the roof of Beauvoir’s mouth.  
  
 _If I were like this… would he…?_  
  
Perhaps she was too big, too hard. If she was small, curved, pretty as these androids… did he prefer the way her body moved, taut and strong yet soft and bouncy?  
  
The soft fibre of 2B’s hair peeked out of Simone’s teeth and her nose met the hard sheet of metal. She was screaming, crying, vibrating against Simone’s systems harder by the moment. Agonisingly slowly, she felt 2B’s body buckle beneath the mounting pressure, making internal bone structure groan… until it started to snap.  
  
2B’s squealing screech became more of a burbling wheeze as a rib pierced her lung and fluid began to leak into the sack. Between her legs, her excretion port flared and she pissed herself, squirting a jet processed system run-off into the machine’s throat as hairline cracks spread across her skull. There was no mercy of self-destruction. 2B felt every single sensation of her body splintering and bursting as she was crushed, until her transmission cut and everything went black.  
  
Simone reared back and gulped down the broken android body.  
  
  
  
She sobbed softly  
      at the taste of oil.


End file.
